redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Incisrongirl/The Song of Redwall Fanfiction
I'm writing this off a mobile device! My computer doesnt have Internet and i dont know when it ever will! Im sorry! I'm sorry for the typos and occasional grammatical errors you'll find in this story! I'm sorry for the dry, stupid, undescriptive prose and jumbled paragraphs and - well, any other mess you may find! I swear I'm generally good with spelling! These are typos, and sometimes when I'm choosing a word from the word suggestions pane or whatever its called my finger accidentally hits a different word! I can't see the sentences I'm writing on this mobile device , so sometimes I forget how I began the sentence and end up with q grammatical error! It was extremely difficult even posting this story on this mobile device and it's even more difficult trying to edit on a mobile device! I promise that as soon as I get a computer I will completely RE WRITE this crappy excuse of a fic! AND YOU WILL SEE GREAT GRAMMAR AND SPELLING IN THE RE WRITE TOO, GOD WILLING! SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DONT KILL ME! (BREAKS DOWN SOBBING ) OK SO THIS IS MY PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT A SHORT PREQUEL TO MY FANFIC, MARIANNE AND THE SONG OF REDWALL. IT CAN BE FOUND AT FANFICTION.NET. AND EVEN THOUGH IT'S BADLY IN NEED OF REVISION, WHICH I WILL DO AS SOON AS I GET TO A COMPUTER, I PROMISE IT'S STILL MUCU BETTER THAN THIS GARBAGE. I don't have any idea what my tribe was actually called. It was somewhere in some isolated corner of Mossflower Woods. It wasnt technically a tribe - just a tight knit group of vermin creatures - you know, ferrets, weasels and the like. Of course, that's sort of obvious, become I myself am a ferret, and few woodlanders in Mossflower with half a brain would go wandering about, mingling wily nilly with a bunch of vermin. Some folks in other lands like to badmouth the woodlanders, calling them "prejudiced" and shouting that they're bigoted tyrants, writing Uncle Tom stories with soppy, grovelling goodhearted rats and vixens as the heroes. Me? I can do without the melodrama. The woodlanders are just showing a bit of common sense - one of the few times they do. I'd choose being a creature with good sense any day before I'd play the part of some pure hearted fox victim. My tribe wanted to have that sort of good sense, as well - a little like what the woodlanders wanted to do, but different. They wanted to form a secluded little society, with no war and no illnesses. But when you're living on and foraging, hunting and fishing from the outer parts of Mossfliwer Woods, that isn't the most realistic goal. Maybe my tribe didn't have as much good sense as they thought they did. For starters, their idea of eliminating the threats of disease and war was to shut everyone up in the little settlement - which was basically nothing but a great big tree hollow. From the beginning, rats were a banned species. Didn't rats carry Black Death in their fur? The idyllic little dream home that the tribe wanted was a stubborn but failed project within one generation - though no one admitted it. Creatures were shut up inside and getting fat and lazy. The tribe had to send foraging groups out for supplies. There's no way that groups of vermin could expect to wander through Mossflower under the eyes of Skippers of otters and Log a Logs and all of them, and expect to remain obscure like secret agents. No one actually learned to use weapons. There wasn't enough space for that. And there were no opponents to be found when you were crowded inside of a tree hollow. Everyone was given a weapon and swaggered with it proudly like children strutting with new toys - but being actually skilled with a weapon? The most a creature of my tribe could do was probably cut someone to pieces in a panic - while getting cut themselves in the process. Most of the creatures of my tribe never actually had that experience. My brother, Samuel, became one of the rare few . At least, he was for a season or two. But none of that happened till after we left the tribe - till after the Black Death hit. Yes, the Black Death. I hear you remembered that the tribe made a vow not to allow rats into the settlement. Didn't you know that creatures who come up with stupid ideas like an isolated settlement in outer Mossflower almost never stick to any planned resolution? Yes, they "loosened up" after a couple of seasons and let rats into the tribe. And as sure as God's name, the Black Death spread like wildfire. What did Chief do? Oh, he had all of the rats killed. What's a leader of a vermin settlement supposed to do? Yes, he had all of them killed - shortly before he died himself. :) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:Incisrongirl